


The Priest's Son And The Virgin

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, the Priest's son returns to Belleville one summer and Gerard is instantly captivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest's Son And The Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel/gifts).



> Dedicated to you because you're always there for me :)
> 
> Hope you guys like this one, please comment and leave kudos if you do! Thank you for reading as always and you can read all of these on my wattpad too: @supernaturalfics666 
> 
> Also, how many people would be interested in reading a leathermouth Frank fic where he speaks Italian? It might just be me who that appeals to, but if that sounds good, please comment! And if anyone actually speaks Italian and could give me a hand, comment or else Google translate will have to do! 
> 
> Regardless, have a great day!

Gerard had always fantasised about how he would lose his virginity. It might be with his boyfriend of 9 months, the love of his life who he was going to run away with one day and they would live happily ever after. Or maybe it would be with the new next door neighbour, the boy who sent him sneaky glances over the fence and they made love in his swimming pool under the stars. Or it would be a passionate yet loving fuck with a stranger who would fall deeply in love with Gerard and they would go out for pancakes the morning after. 

He never imagined it would be with the priest's son, the punky kid at the back with the surely illegal tattoos and messy black hair. Gerard never even realised that Father Iero had a son until he returned to Belleville one summer. He was older by a few years, taking some time out of his tattoo apprenticeship to visit his family and as soon as Gerard saw him, he knew it had to be him. Frank Iero was really the perfect specimen in Gerard's mind. He had the facial piercings and tattoos to make Gerard's heart pound but also the adorable brown eyes that made Gerard's legs turn to jelly. 

When Frank Iero came back to town, Gerard even started going to church again in the hope of seeing him every Sunday. He succeeded, Frank normally lingered at the back, looking menacing with his feet up on the pews in front. Gerard's mouth went dry whenever he saw Frank and even though he was sure that Frank wouldn't pay any attention to him, Gerard still felt nervous around him. But it didn't matter to him that Frank didn't look at him much, he just wanted to see Frank. Something about the look in Frank's eyes as he smirked at the disapproving stares made Gerard feel more courageous than before. 

One day, on a particularly bad day for Gerard, he ended up at the back of the church. Gerard didn't know if he wanted to just see Frank or if he really needed to be in church, but he wanted a place to sit in peace. However, with Frank Iero hanging around town, trouble was inevitable and soon enough Gerard was disturbed. Feet thundered through the quiet church, Gerard wiped away his tears and turned towards the noise. Frank Iero was sprinting down the aisle, clearly running to escape someone. Who or what, Gerard would never find out because as soon as their eyes met, Frank stopped moving. He froze, staring at Gerard who stared back across the newfound silence. 

Gerard coughed quietly and stood up, wanting to get out of there. It was bad enough that Frank had caught him crying and Gerard wasn't going to hang around to explain. He fled, moving quickly out of the church and down the street. It was dark by now, a thick fog had settled over Jersey and Gerard pulled his shirt around him. He half jogged to the bus stop and almost broke down when he realised that he'd already missed the last bus. Gerard was tired, he was cold and just plain miserable so he did the only thing that he could. He sat on the curb and sobbed. Of course, any reasonable person would point out that Gerard had a phone and could have just called his mom... But Gerard wasn't thinking rationally right now. 

With his face in his hands, Gerard didn't see or hear Frank Iero approaching until he was sat on the curb beside Gerard. In fact, the first thing that Gerard noticed was the smell of cigarette smoke that filled his senses. He jerked his head to the side, coming almost nose to nose with Frank Iero. Gerard's eyes widened and he swallowed loudly, causing Frank to chuckle. It was one of those deep, gravelly chuckles that made Gerard feel more intimidated than before. 

"Cheer up kid", Frank drawled, taking a drag on the cigarette. He blew out the smoke elegantly, tilting his head towards the sky and pouting his lips. Gerard had never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as he wanted to kiss Frank in that moment. 

As Frank waited for a reply, darkly intense eyes resting on him, Gerard's words failed him. He tried, he truly did, but he just couldn't say a word. Instead, he smiled weakly and looked down at his scuffed shoes. 

"Not much of a talker?", Frank grinned. 

Gerard blinked a few times rapidly then shook his head. Frank continued to stare at him, gazing at Gerard as though he were the most interesting thing on earth. Gerard felt his cheeks flush red and he tried to hide his face from Frank. Frank's cold fingers brushed Gerard's chin and pulled him back to face him.

"Don't hide that pretty face, sweetheart", Frank smirked, still holding Gerard's face in his hand. 

Gerard blushed furiously, even worse than before, causing Frank to laugh loudly. It echoed around the quiet street, seeming to last forever. Strangely, the sound made Gerard feel safe and secure, as though Frank would protect him.

And protect him, he did. In the months to come, when the bullies returned and made Gerard's life a living hell, Frank was there to pick up the pieces. Frank was there to build Gerard back up and knock the bullies down, most of the time literally so. 

Frank stuck around after the summer passed, cuddling Gerard through the winter and generally looking after him. They hadn't talked much about them but they appeared to be simply close friends. However, Gerard did want more from Frank but he felt scared to ask, not just because Frank was older and quite intimidating, but he needed Frank and couldn't fight with him. Also, what with Gerard's low self-confidence, he couldn't believe that Frank genuinely would want to be with him ever. 

Frank grew more and more frustrated because he didn't want to push Gerard and he didn't want to take advantage of him. He didn't want Gerard to feel like he owed Frank anything and so he waited for Gerard to make the first move. Eventually, it was neither of them that made the first move. Technically, it was Mikey. 

Mikey, Gerard and Frank had been hanging out in the park and after seeing how much they liked each other, Mikey forced the situation.

"So I'm going to grab some stuff in town. You two... Make out or something", Mikey sighed dramatically before walking away. 

Gerard blushed his signature blush and Frank grinned to himself. 

"So...", Frank started.

"So...", Gerard trailed off.

"Have you ever thought about it?", Frank asked.

"Thought about what?", Gerard frowned.

"You know... Us", Frank smirked. 

"What? Oh. Uh... I mean... No?", Gerard's response came out as a question and he wasn't sure why.

"Yeah? Cause I have", Frank shrugged.

Immediately, Gerard's heart rate doubled. He was surprised that Frank couldn't hear it.

"Yeah?", Gerard bit his lip. 

"Yep" Frank popped the 'p'. "You really never have?"

Gerard couldn't bear how disappointed Frank looked because underneath all the tattoos and eyeliner and confidence, Frank was just a huge cuddly mess. Well, maybe huge was the wrong word to use.

"Well I guess I have", Gerard admitted. 

Frank nodded and lay back on the grass, sprawling his body out on the ground in a way that made Gerard want to jump on him. But Gerard refrained, he looked away and stared into the distance instead. 

"Gerard?", Frank said quietly.

"Hm?", Gerard mumbled distractedly.

"Lay down with me?", Frank asked gently. 

"Hm?", Gerard repeated. "You what now?"

"I said, lay down with me. I like it when you're by my side", Frank closed his eyes.

Gerard got a rare opportunity to stare at Frank, really admire the curve of his nose and his perfectly shaped eyebrows and his lips and the rise and fall of his chest. Gerard bit back a moan, marvelling at the amount of sexual frustration that had been kept in for the last few months. 

Frank got bored of waiting and tugged on Gerard's arms, making him fall to lay next to Frank. Gerard squeaked and Frank felt a warm rush of something in his stomach. Sometimes, Gerard was just too cute to handle. 

"Gee, I don't know how much longer I can do this", Frank admitted, opening his eyes and turning to face Gerard. Gerard stared up at the sky, the growing darkness distracting his thoughts. 

"Do what?", Gerard asked quietly, wriggling a little closer so that their sides were almost pressed together. 

"Do this with you", Frank said sadly.

"Are you leaving Frankie?", Gerard said confusedly.

"Leaving? Not yet anyway, but that's not what I meant", Frank smiled to himself, watching as Gerard's features twisted in thought, his cute mouth frowning and his forehead wrinkling. Frank fought the urge to kiss Gerard's face all over.

"Then what did you mean?", Gerard blinked, turning his head to look at Frank. 

They both became suddenly aware of how close their faces were, but lay in silence, struggling with what to say. 

"This", Frank whispered, leaning in and gently placing a kiss on Gerard's lips. 

Gerard lay in shock as Frank kissed him, their lips barely touching and already Gerard wanted more. Frank pulled away and blew out a breath, feeling guilty for his actions.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-"

Gerard shut Frank up with another kiss, pressing their lips firmly together, moulding them perfectly. Frank kissed back urgently, moving his head to change the angle and deepen the kiss which felt fucking amazing. Gerard moaned quietly at the back of his throat when Frank tugged a little at his bottom lip with his teeth and Frank had to pull back. 

Frank stared at Gerard who's big and innocent eyes were blinking furiously in an adorably confused manner. 

"Was that okay?", Frank asked, breathing heavily.

"God, you have no idea", Gerard breathed.

"Hey, stop that you little blasphemer, I'm still the preacher's son", Frank teased.

"Sorry, I just struggle to control myself around you", Gerard whimpered.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you", Frank promised, stroking Gerard's cheek. 

"Thanks Frankie", Gerard blushed.

"Hey Gee? Do you maybe want to be my boyfriend or something?", Frank asked anxiously.

"I would love that", Gerard smiled.

"So would I", Frank smirked. 

They had been together for a month or so before anything serious happened, apart from some making out. When they were together, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other as if they were making up for lost time. Frankie ended up blowing Gerard in the bathrooms at the cinema after being turned on by the cute scared noises that Gerard made. Frank didn't know why, but he just wanted to take care of Gerard in every way possible and sex was another huge part of it. And obviously, Gerard had no problem with it at all.

Frankie ended up transferring to a new apprenticeship in Belleville and renting an apartment, meaning they could have privacy whenever they needed. Gerard sometimes felt like he lived with Frank, what with the amount of time he spent in his apartment.

They were curled up on the sofa, watching some movie when Frank finally asked the question.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?", Frankie whispered, nuzzling at Gerard's neck. 

Shivers ran across Gerard's skin as he imagined what that would entail. 

"We don't have to do anything other than sleep if you're not comfortable with it", Frank reassured.

"What about you?", Gerard asked quietly.

"What about me? Honey, since the moment I first laid eyes on you, I wanted to have sex with you, I think I can wait a little longer", Frank smirked as Gerard blushed. 

"Really?", Gerard squeaked.

"Gee, you are the most beautiful person I've ever met and... Well... I love you, so it would be even better", Frank admitted.

"You love me?", Gerard repeated slowly.

"I love you", Frank grinned. 

"I love you", Gerard smiled back, burying his head in Frank's chest. "And I want to stay the night with you... Not just sleeping"

Frank smiled widely to himself and held Gerard tighter. Gerard's heart was beating like crazy, he was so nervous about finally being with Frankie entirely, self conscious doubts clouding his mind. Gerard was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that the film had ended until Frank tugged at his hand and kissed his cheek. 

"Hmm?", Gerard asked sleepily.

"Want to go to bed?", Frank smiled, needing to see more cute sleepy Gerard.

"Uh yeah, okay", Gerard climbed off the sofa after Frank and followed him to the bedroom. Gerard took deep breaths, trying to keep calm and relax. It was stupid because he felt so ready, he really wanted Frank and Gerard didn't want to ruin this. 

"Gee, if you don't want this yet then that's totally fine", Frank soothed, sensing Gerard's nerves. "I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with so please just tell me"

"Frankie, I'm fine, just... This is... I haven't...", Gerard struggled.

"You're a virgin?", Frankie asked. "Sugar, I promise I'll be as gentle as I can, I don't care if you're a virgin, don't be embarrassed or anything, I love you for you."

Gerard blushed as he always did so easily around Frank and nodded, feeling more relaxed. Frank moved closer, leaning down to kiss him, his hands stroking up Gerard's sides making him tingle. Gerard groaned as Frankie slipped his tongue in his mouth, kissing heavily, getting them both harder.

"Mm, on the bed baby", Frankie whispered between kisses. 

Gerard pulled Frank with him, grabbing at his clothes and falling onto the bed. They giggled as they hit the sheets and Frank climbed on top of Gerard. It was strange how Gerard felt so completely safe underneath Frank, so comfortable that he wanted to stay like that forever. They continued to kiss, both panting as they grinded against the other. Frank kissed at Gerard's neck, leaving hickeys and marks as he went. Gerard loved it when Frank marked him, he badly wanted to be Frank's and this was just another way of showing that he was. 

"Is this okay?", Frank asked as he pulled at the hem of Gerard's shirt.

"Yeah", Gerard breathed, hating the barrier that the clothes created between them. 

Frank pulled Gerard's shirt over his head and chucked it away, before pulling off his own. Gerard was always struck by Frank's tattoos, the designs dancing across his body. Gerard had always thought that tattoos made someone more interesting to look at naked and Frank was no exception. Of course, even without the tattoos, Gerard would have been staring at Frank's body, unable to help himself.

Gerard knew that Frank was going to ask about taking his pants off, so he beat him to it. Gerard wriggled awkwardly out of his pants, laying back on Frank's sheets only in his boxers. Frank watched with a smirk, slightly surprised by Gerard's confidence but loving it all the same. He also pushed off his pants and lay down, pulling Gerard to lay on top of him. Their chests pressed together as they kissed, Frank holding Gerard tightly, running his fingertips over Gerard's bare back. His fingers moved closer to Gerard's boxers and he looked up questioningly. 

"Fuck, get them off Frankie", Gerard panted, his hands gripping Frank's strong thighs. 

"Yes sir", Frankie grinned, sliding down Gerard's boxers, then his own.

Gerard rolled his eyes and lay down whilst Frank got some supplies from a drawer. Frank returned and kissed Gerard softly before moving to lay between his legs. Frank grabbed the lube, spreading some over his fingers and getting into position.

"Gee baby, this might hurt a bit, I'll be careful but just relax okay? And tell me if you want to stop", Frank said, needing to make sure that Gerard was alright. 

"I trust you Frankie", Gee mumbled, nodding slightly.

Frankie gently slid a finger inside of Gerard, just the tip, before pushing in a little more. Gerard winced and squirmed at first but moaned loudly, gasping when Frank continued. Gerard bucked his hips, jerking as he bit his lip, trying to stay in control. Frankie looked up to check on Gerard and was met with a sight of beauty. Gerard's mouth was hanging open, head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut and sweat shining on his skin. Tiny moans fell from Gerard's mouth, squeaks that Gerard always made when he was beyond turned on so Frankie knew that he was doing something right. 

"Babe? You okay?", Frankie said thickly.

"Yeah... Frankie, please", Gerard moaned, begging for more.

Frank slid another finger inside Gerard, twisting his fingers, scissoring them to stretch Gerard out. He wanted Gerard to be as comfortable as possible, Frank couldn't bear to hurt him. Gerard's toes curled as his back arched with pleasure when Frank's fingers pushed deeper. Frank soon added another finger, properly making Gerard gasp with delight. 

"Fuck me Frankie... Oh God, I can't... Frankie please", Gerard mumbled, pleading for Frank to do something more. 

"Shh babe, just slow down", Frank urged, not wanting to get off before he got inside Gerard. Something about the way that Gerard started to run his mouth when he was horny got Frank riled up. 

"Ah, ah, Frankie", Gerard cried, making Frank groan. 

With shaking fingers, Frank managed to slide on a condom and lube up quickly, needing Gerard. He lined up and looked down at Gerard.

"Honey, you ready?", Frank whispered, nibbling at Gerard's ear.

"Ah, fucking fuck me already", Gerard muttered.

"Sure thing babe", Frank grinned, pushing in slowly.

Gerard wrapped his legs around Frank's waist, his head thrown back as Frank slid inside of him. Gerard reminded himself to breathe, feeling much better when Frank was pressed inside him completely. Frank started to thrust his hips gently, nudging Gerard's prostate. Gee moaned loudly, babbling out a mixture of Frank's name and curse words. Frankie bit his lip, going a bit faster and kissing at Gerard's chest. 

Gerard felt so fucking hot all over, heating up like a furnace, sweat making his skin slide against Frank's. Heat pooled in his stomach, his cock rubbing against Frankie's stomach. Gerard was so close, almost at the edge when Frank leaned back and changed the angle, pressing deeper. Frank stroked his hand up Gerard cock, jerking him off slowly. Gerard moaned and cried out Frank's name, coming over his hand in a mess. Frankie pulled out and got rid of the condom, throwing it away before starting to jerk himself off. Gerard opened his eyes and knocked Frank's hand away, stroking Frank's cock with his hand. Gerard kissed at Frank's jaw, biting his neck and shoulder whilst moving his hand. Frank came when Gerard thumbed at his tip, gasping silently and feeling intense waves of pleasure. 

"Fuck...", Frank moaned. "Are you okay baby? Was that okay, Gee?"

"Fuck yeah, that was fucking amazing", Gerard grinned, wiping his hand on the sheets and cuddling up to Frank. 

"I love how much you swear when you get turned on", Frank admitted, smiling down at his perfect boyfriend. 

"I love you", Gerard shrugged.

"I love you too"


End file.
